


Zip my lips

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After Annalise got mad at him in the season1 finale Beaumont reaches out to her





	Zip my lips

“I know I hurt you and you have every right to feel angry at me”Beaumont told Annalise 

“Thanks for acknowledging it”She said to him 

“You don’t have to forgive me right away”Beaumont says to her 

“I’m trying to forgive you but that really broke my trust in you”Annalise says to him

“Take as long as you need“Beaumont looks over at her 

“I’m more mad at the action itself Rosie”Annalise was still furious that he looked into Eddies death 

“I just want you to be happy Villa”Beaumont regretted looking untie Eddies murder

“Let’s not talk about Eddie anymore”Annalise says icily 

“I’ll zip my lips”Beaumont promised


End file.
